youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Pan
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Peter Pan" It will appeared on Youtube on June 20, 2018. Cast: *Peter Pan - SpongeBob SquarePants *Wendy Darling - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *John Darling - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Michael Darling - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Tinker Bell - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Captain Hook - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Mr. Smee - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Tic-Toc Crocodile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Tiger Lily - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Indian Chief - Surly (The Nut Job) *Nana - Angel (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) *Mary Darling - Merida (Brave) *George Darling - Wreck-It Ralph *Red-Haired Mermaid - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Pirates - Various Villainous Humans *Singing Pirate with accordion - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Seagull as himself *Hippopotamus - Hippopotamus (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)), Terk (Tarzan (1999)), & Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Rhinoceros - Roy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Indians - Various Creatures *Pirate with hot water kettle - Kocoum (Pocahontas) *Indian Chief's Wife - Andie (The Nut Job) *Brave and Squaw - Oliver (Oliver & Company) & Marie (The Aristocats) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Tattooed Pirate - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Mr. Stargate - Count Grisham (The Scarecrow (2000)) Scenes Index: *SpongeBob Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *SpongeBob Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *SpongeBob Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *SpongeBob Pan Part 4 - SpongeBob Chases His Shadow/Vanellope and SpongeBob Meet *SpongeBob Pan Part 5 - Tim and Vanellope Meet SpongeBob/Joy in a Sulky Wood *SpongeBob Pan Part 6 - SpongeBob Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *SpongeBob Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Burger-Beard and the Human/Elmer Fudd vs Makuu *SpongeBob Pan Part 8 - Captain Burger-Beard Attacks SpongeBob and the Darling Children *SpongeBob Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Joy Tries to Kill Vanellope *SpongeBob Pan Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Creature *SpongeBob Pan Part 11 - SpongeBob and Nina Meets the Mermaids/Captain Burger-Beard Kidnaps Sponge *SpongeBob Pan Part 12 - SponegBob tricks Captain Burger-Beard/Saving Sponge *SpongeBob Pan Part 13 - Captain Burger-Beard's Next Plan *SpongeBob Pan Part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *SpongeBob Pan Part 15 - Abby Cadabby Helps Captain Burger-Beard *SpongeBob Pan Part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *SpongeBob Pan Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Burger-Beard *SpongeBob Pan Part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Burger-Beard"/A Bomb! *SpongeBob Pan Part 19 - SpongeBob Cares About Abby Cadabby *SpongeBob Pan Part 20 - SpongeBob vs. Captain Burger-Beard/The Codfish *SpongeBob Pan Part 21 - Home Again *SpongeBob Pan Part 22 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Brave *Wreck-It Ralph *The Boss Baby *Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure *Sesame Street *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Wakko's Wish *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Lego Batman Movie *The Boxtrolls *Minions *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties *Coco *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Prince of Egypt *Mulan *The Lorax *Mucha Lucha *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Fairly Oddparents *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Jungle Book (1967) *Tarzan (1999) *Camp Lazlo *The Penguins of Madagascar *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Ant Bully *Webkinz 2: Ghost Host *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Back at the Barnyard *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Antz *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Noah's Ark (1959) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games *Pocahontas (1995) *The Angry Birds Movie *A Bug's Life *Oliver & Company *The Aristocats *Meet the Robinsons *Fish Hooks *Hop (2011) *Rock Dog *Rio 2 *Robin Hood (1973) *Open Season: Scared Silly *The Little Drummer Boy (1968) *Despicable Me 2 *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Aladdin *Sofia the First Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie-Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie-Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:YouTube